


Blame It On The Bossa Nova

by lil_1337



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya figures out where he belongs. </p><p>Birthday ficlet for http://4bdnsn0wflake.livejournal.com/profile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Bossa Nova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bdnsn0wflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsn0wflake).



It was raining, cold heavy drops, the day Tetsuya left the Sendou-Gumi for good. He had only the clothes on his back, the money in his pocket and a desire to no longer live under the roof of a man who did business in a way that would make Machiavelli beam with pride. Though it might have appeared to be an impulsive act, the kind the tempestuous young men are well known for, it was actually a decision that Tetsuya had been working up to for years; one had dreamed about since he was old enough to understand the kind of people his father and his associates were. As Tetsuya walked down the street, huddled into his hooded sweatshirt jacket to stay as warm, his mind was not on the water dripping down his neck. Instead, he was focused on how pleased he was with himself for finally working up the courage to say enough is enough. 

That was until the reality of his situation began to set in. 

It wasn't long before he was drenched and the fact that he had missed the evening meal was beginning to make itself known. Sheltering under an awning so he was out of the rain Tetsuya found himself wondering what the was going to do now. Principles and values were important, but he was beginning to realize that they wouldn't fill his belly or keep him warm; two things he'd never had to worry about before. Still, underneath the physical discomfort and anxiety was the exhilaration of being free. He could live his life however he wanted and if that meant pushing a broom or other manual labor he was not above doing so. Whatever it took he would do because despite the cold, wet, and hunger it had been the best afternoon of his life. 

That was when Kasanoda appeared and everything changed. The kindness of his smile was enough to help Tetsuya shake off some of the chill and the offer of an umbrella, the only one Kasanoda had, even though he was in a light jacket confirmed for Tetsuya that this person was someone worth knowing. Despite what his father had preached there was good in the world. Some people were gentle and caring, asking for nothing in return, and Tetsuya was not about to let this one walk out of his life. 

So, with his proverbial hat in hand, Tetsuya followed his new friend home. 

The job Tetsuya secured at the Kasanoda-Gumi was one that probably would have have had his father roaring in outrage that his son was doing menial labor, but then that might have been part of the appeal. Then again it satisfying to see how his hard work changed the world around him, making it a better place for both himself and others. There he was, a stranger off the street with nothing to give and only the barest of skills and yet through the kindness of Kasanoda, Tetsuya now had a place to live, food to eat, and friends. It was like living in a manga or a fairy tale and like any good protagonist he appointed himself protector and companion of the young master of the house.

His new life was good. 

Better than it had ever been. Each night before he fell asleep Tetsuya said a thank you to the gods for sending Kasanoda to him. Then, before he fell asleep, he made a promise; the same one every night. He swore to never forget the lessons he had learned and to work hard to repay the kindness shown to him.

Each day with the coming of the sun he rose to work and did just that.


End file.
